


Bang! Butterfly Effect.

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Someone had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: It's a weird philosophy...





	Bang! Butterfly Effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it. Because I have literally never seen this as a fic. I have this saved as "Fic I can't believe no one has written yet." So I stepped up to plate. Heads up: Prank never happened. Hell just say neither happened. Idgaf.
> 
> Also it's barely edited because I didn't want to post it during FemSlash February. The idea leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So it's out in January!
> 
> Enjoy.

"Boom Butterfly Effect."

Chris had just finished his story about him and Josh meeting when Sam felt the cable car slam to halt. They were both knocked forward and reached for each other to steady themselves on the bench. Holding each other by the elbow Sam looked up at Chris to see if he was okay to find he had done the same.

“Are you alright?” he asked in his worried dad voice. If she was group mom then Chris was lovable, goofy group dad. His icy blue eyes were scanning her afraid she was hurt.

“Yeah, fine Chris.” She released him and they both leaned back. “You?”

“Yeah, I’ve been tipsy before.” He smiled and Sam felt her eyes roll. Ugh dad jokes. That one didn't even work right. She looked around the car and soon noticed the scenery was no longer moving.

“Looks like we stopped,” she said as she risked standing up to walk around. The car was certainly still. Chris soon stood to join her as well. Them both walking around the car made it rock slightly so they stopped.

“Wonder why that happened,” she continued. He was trying to look at where the car connected to the cable from the window. Even though it was probably not going to pan out Sam did the same. She crank her neck as best she could but had no luck.

“Well the wire doesn't look damaged from what I can see. Must be something electrical either at the bottom or the top.” Like always he sounded pretty sure about that.

“So we're stuck here?” She was kneeling on the seats and turned to look back at him. He had his phone out of course and was most likely checking it for service.

“Damn. We're to far up. I already have no bars. I’ll try a text but I'm not sure that will even get through.” He sat on the bench opposite of her and started tapping away at his phone. Sam took her own phone out to check her service. Zero bars, same as him.

“Damn,” Chris said pocketing his phone and see she had hers out, “What you didn't believe me?”

“No, I have a different provider. I thought I might have bars since you didn't.”

“Trust me, Sam, no one has a better phone plan than I do.”

Sam made an exasperated noise. He was always so full of himself. Oddly though it was a part of what made Chris endereing. Guys with confidence and little arrogance were hard to find.

“So what do we do know?”

“How should I know?”

“Well I figured you have the best info. Being a snope and all.”

“Ugh Chris, could you let the phone thing go, already?” 

“Maybe.” He put on a thinking face. “If you let me look through yours.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and she held her phone to her chest as if he could see it from across the car. She shot him a glare and he sighed, “Alright, alright I’ll stop. We can just focus on the task at hand, then?”

“I mean there's no much to focus on.” She shrugged. “The guys know we're coming and once we don't show up they’ll get worried and try to find us.”

“So we just wait it out?” he asked as she pocketed her phone and looked back out the window at the now still mountains.

“You got a better idea, Paul Bunyan?” she glanced back for a second then went back to the window. There really was nothing to do but wait.

When Sam suggested they wait she figured it wouldn't be very long. However according to her phone clock it had been a couple hours already. Did their friends just think they were held up or late? Maybe they had called for help and it was taking a long time for help to show up. They were on a pretty secluded mountain top. Heck far as she knew the Washingtons owed the whole place so there wouldn't be many people around. She decided to trust her friends had noticed and were doing their best to help.

Sam also hadn't thought of just how cold it would get. She was shivering like crazy. She regret her clothing choice as she sat there on the cold bench freezing. Chris looked cold too. Though with all his jackets not nearly as cold as she felt. She envied him.

“I thought it was green with envy not blue?” He must have realized she was staring longingly at his many layers. “Or are you just taken with my pretty face?”

“Ha, ha Chris.” She was not in the mood. “I get it I underdressed. Please don't rub it in my face. I'm already cold.”

Chris's face softened and she knew he was about to offer her one of his coats. She felt like the polite thing to do was refuse but she was too damn cold to care about polite. To her surprise though Chris did not remove any of his coats. Instead she saw him unzip each layer and then slide down to sit on the floor legs open. He motioned to her. 

“Come on. I can share.”

Sam nearly jumped off the seat causing her to tumble and more fall into his lap than sit. He laughed opening his coats wide so she could settle against him and then they could pull the ends closed as much as they would go and snuggle in. Chris closed his legs some so they were right against hers. 

Sharing body heat and layers Sam quickly began to warm back up. She sighed contently leaning more against Chris who tightened his hold to keep the warmth close to them. His cheek settled against the side of her head.

“When do you think someone will find us?” he whispered and there was fear in his voice. He was snuggling closer because she needed the warmth and he needed the security. She shifted away a little to look at him. Her mouth fell right around his chin.

“I don't think it will be too much longer,” she whispered back feeling her hot breath reflect back to her off his chin. “It's probably not an easy fix, you know?”

Slowly he nodded. He looked away from her very deliberately his face glowing red. She wondered if the cold was getting to him. She grabbed the ends of his jacket as well to try and pull them more closed. She shifted back a little until she was basically up against him.

Her eyes went wide and she almost gasped out loud. Chris was not going red from cold. He was nervous and embarrassed. Which she knew because his hard on was now pressing into her back.

She heard him breath in deep and close his eyes still not looking at her. He felt her move and therefore he knew she felt his dick against her ass. He was breathing deeply trying to control himself. He was a gentleman like that. She knew it wasn't her. It was the contact with another person. He was cuddling up with someone. It wasn't weird for him to be aroused by that.

Unless it was her?

That thought thrilled her a little. She’d never been with someone like that so the idea that maybe she was causing, no that she was most definitely causing his dick to stiffen like that was exciting. Very exciting. 

She pushed back into him a little more. Chris audibly grasped. He still didn't look at her though. She pushed back again and once more he gasped but much softer this time. Sam pressed back again a little firmer and this time Chris moaned quietly.

Sam slid until her ass was flush again his crotch and he spread his leg to let her get as close as possible. She felt her core become hot and stretch with need. Like when she was ready to please herself with her fingers or a toy. She could feel all of Chris's dick at that point and he, well he was something. That thrilled her even more. He’d fill her much better than any of her toys could.

At that thought she blushed but still she began to move. She settled his boner between her butt cheeks and slowly she started to grind. She grinded into him along as much of his dick as she could manage. Chris groaned deeply still not looking at her.

Soon though his hips began to rock into her ass sliding up her skirt. More of her skin was rubbing on his jeans and she felt her panties starting to soak. They rolled their hips together pressing into each other. Sam finally let herself moan in pleasure and that was what broke the damn.

Chris dropped the edges of his jacket and grabbed her sides with an iron grip. Her hands went to his thighs for leverage. She slid her ass up and down his boner him guiding her along as she did. She pushed on his legs to lift and lower herself as they rut against each other in need.

Chris moaned loudly and Sam followed after him. Soon it was like a call and response. He moaned, she moaned back. He groaned and she groaned back. He panted heavily and she started to as well slightly off-beat from him.

Sam’s body went hot and begged to be filled. She was so wet, anything could just slip in. For a second she considered her fingers not afraid to touch herself in front of the boy she was dry humping. Then her lust fogged mind did her one better. Just fill yourself with him.

She shifted away from him and for half a moment he looked worried. Then she reached back trying to undo his belt backwards with little to no luck. Her hands fumbled until she felt him push them away and then her off of him.

“Sam.” It was the first time either spoke since this all started. He lifted himself up on to the bench behind him. She was disappointed and embarrassed up until she saw him undo his own belt and start to unbutton his jeans. He paused to grab her wrists and encourage her up into his lap. She straddled him bringing their groins flush, she grinded into him.

He was shimming his jeans down his legs best he could with her dry humping him. Though there was nothing dry about it and she hoped he could feel her dripping on to his hard, thick (oh so thick) dick. She wanted him to feel how wet she was. How excited and aroused she was.

“Chris,” she moaned pushing him back by his wide shoulders, “Mmm Chris.”

He looked up at her and stupidly asked, “What?”

She groaned this time it agitation before pressing her chest to his leaning above him and whispering, “I really like your dick.”

“It really likes you, too.” He smiled. Ugh him and his jokes. But she felt herself laugh as Chris’s hands slid up her sides and she leaned far back letting both her jacket and her hat fall to the floor. Likewise she saw Chris pull his arms from his jackets until they were just a heap behind him. All the while Sam was grinding into her lap.

His hands continued to push her shirt up as his hard on began to twitch and throb against her. She leaned close to his mouth and for the first time since this started she kissed him. He responded hungrily, his hands sliding up the back of her shirt. His fingers graced her bra before they settled on it and as they made out she felt him pulling the clasps free from each other. She leaned back and smiled at him. She paused for a moment and he whined in disappointment.

“You wanna see my boobs, Chris?”

His eyes wide he nodded. She smiled and pulled her shirt off before allowing him to remove her bra. He stared at her chest in awe. She wasn't surprised. She had quite an impressive chest.

Grabbing his hands Sam put them on her abs and trailed his fingers up her body. Bringing her lips almost against his mouth she once more whispered, “You wanna touch my boobs, Chris?”

He moaned this time when he nodded and she placed his hands and her breasts and he went right to messaging them softly and when she gave little reaction he rubbed them harder shifting his thumbs to run along her nipples. They became hard under his hands and Sam moaned deeply.

“Oh that's nice.” 

Chris smiled that smug grin of his as he played with her breasts. He released one hand to pull her down to kiss her then went right back to it.

Sam moaned into his mouth. By this point she needed something inside of her. Preferably the hard dick resting under her still throbbing and twitching. She ran her hand down his chest to his pelvis. She rested her hand on his boner and pulled back to look down at him. Her eyes must have looked desperate because he gave out a confident laugh. His hands slid from her chest to her sides (and she missed them after he did it). He pulled her to him and kissed her one hard hot time.

“Make you a deal, Sam?” he moaned against her mouth, eyes closed. “You let me suck on your nice juicy tits and I’ll let you ride but fat, stiff cock.”

He said it like he got nothing out of her having sex with him. Like he was doing her a favor. It turned her on so much she cried out his name without him doing anything to her body, “Oh please Chris!”

She buried her finger in his hair as he moved his hands down to free himself from his boxer. She looked down as his dick sprang into view. Oh it was big alright. She felt entrance burn just from seeing it. His fingers crept up her skirt and grabbed her underwear. He laughed again.

“Granny panties? That is so unsexy, Sam”

“You're one to talk,” she chuckled back standing up enough for his to drop them down her legs, “Or are Looney Tunes boxers really in right now?”

“Doesn't matter, does it?” he teased pulling back into his lap, “You're gonna fuck me either way.”

Her comeback was lost as her skin brushed his and she rocked forward on instinct without him even inside of her yet. 

“Whoa, you're eager.”

“Shut up,” she said shifting to push him inside of her. He stopped her and smiled up.at her. “Chris.”

He leaned forward and snuggled his face against her chest. “Shh, I get you tits first. Then you get my cock.”

She sighed. He was acting like they didn't both benefit from each act. Sam was just as excited for Chris to suckle her nipples as he was. She just wanted it dick inside her at the same time. Chris wrapped his mouth around her right breast with a satisfied hum.

“Oh,” Sam cried, “Oh Chris. That's- ah that's so nice.”

He released her one breast with a pop and them took the other between his lips with another deep hum of delight. She couldn't take it as her fold slid along that long dick she craved painfully. When had she lost control of this situation. 

Chris swirled his tongue around her nipples and she didn't give a shit who took the lead so long as they were screwing. Speaking of.

“Chris, enough,” she moaned hands in his hair to pull him reluctantly off her boob. Smiling a sultry smile she teased, “Time to keep your end of the deal.”

“You mean the part where you get my end inside of you?”

“Ugh Chri- ah.”

He’d pushed his cock into her pussy. Slowly she shifted down his shaft as he filled her until her thighs hit his and he was deep inside of her. She whimpered pathetically and her head lolled back. Her eyes crossed and became unfocused. For his part Chris was grunted hard and heavy. He bit his lip for just a moment and then let out a growl.

“Well, go ahead,” he groaned, “Fuck me.”

His mouth went back to her breasts and that snapped Sam from her trance. She shifted up and then down slowly at first getting used to it. She'd never had a dick inside her let alone one this big! Soon though she was rocking hard on top of him. Lifting until he was almost out of her and then slamming him back in.

“Fuck Chris!” she cried as he continued to tend to.her large bouncing breasts. He suckled and moaned, swirled his tongue around her taut nipples. He took.as much as he could into his mouth and suck. Buried his head in between them to nip the sides.

All the while Sam rode him. She took his hard on again and again. She took all of him inside of him each time she came down. She was so wet he slid in easily. She began to grind into his lap again trying to get the most out of screwing him.

“God, Chris,” Sam growled loudly, “Your cock feels amazing inside of me. I want more of it.”

Chris pulled away to look at her, “Then keep riding it baby. Take all you want. Fuck me good, Sam. Fuck me nice and hard.”

That was when two things happened. First Chris grabbed her hips and began to move his hips to meet hers making every time she came down on him even better and he shoved so much of him inside of her. It felt like he was making her take it. 

The second thing was the cable groaned to.life and began it assent once more. Sam met Chris's eyes but their motion did not stop only slowed. They stared at each other thinking about stopping. Instead Sam.began to move faster and Chris followed. It was a race now. They had to finish before they got to the top. They’d gotten stuck low so they had some time but not enough as either of them wanted. They rocked hard and fast into each other trying to drive both themselves into orgasm.

“Fuck me harder, Chris. Harder.”

“I’m trying. Spread your legs more. Ah that's it, yeah. Uh.”

“Oh yes like that. Like that. Fill me. I won't cum if you don't fill me up and I want so bad to cum for you.”

“Lean back then. Lean back and take me. Take me deep inside of you.”

“Like this? Oh God! Yes! Yes! YES!!” 

That put Sam over the edge and she felt herself cumming around him. “I'm cumming! I'm cumming from you hard cock.”

Pulling out she saw Chris grab his penis and jerk it hard and fast as she emptied herself into his lap. He pulled up his boxers and soon urgency seeped from his body. They came down from their high just as the car was slowing down.

Reality setting in quickly they jumped to their feet and scrambled to put their clothes on. They were messily dressed by the time the car stopped both sweaty and out of breath. 

“Hey, there pilgrims.” The door opened and on the other side was Josh. He smiled big and playful. His face fell after he saw them though. He looked around the car and then back at them.

“Thanks, Josh.” Sam pushed passed him and into the station. She didn't want to linger in the car which now smelled of sex. Because she’d had sex. In this cable car. With Chris!

“What was up with the cable car?” She heard Chris ask but she couldn't look at him.

“Just a loose wire. Took me forever to find it though. Sorry.”

That was when Ashley came into view and a stone of guilt dropped into Sam's chest. She'd just screwed Ashley's crush not five minutes ago.

“Chris!” she said running up to him, “Are you okay? I was worried about you!”

“I'm fine, Ash.” And Sam expected him to be as embarrassed as she was but he didn't sound it at all. Instead his voice was weirdly confident. She looked back to see him sling an arm around Ash. “Though I do think I need to lie down and get warm. I wouldn't mind the company. If you wanna hang out with me.”

Ashley went red as she answered, “Sure.”

Sam felt almost jealous of how he went right into flirting with Ashley. When he walked passed her though he gave her a look that they shared for a long moment. It went understood that 'I had a lot of fun but let's keep this between you and me.’

It was for the best. Sam had no desire to be Chris's girlfriend. She wasn't even sure she wanted to sleep with him again. Now that they were out of it she felt pretty sure she was turned on by the thrill of having turned him on. So best to leave it in the cable car.

She nodded as Ashley and Chris left the station. Josh came to stand next to her and he too watched them very flirtatiously (more than normal) make their way to the lodge.

Josh sighed and then looked at her, “I know you’re as on-board with the Chris and Ashley thing as I am but I'm not sure fucking confidence into him was the best strategy.”

Not sure what else to say Sam replied, “Worked better than anything you’ve tried.”

“That my friend is a point I will concede.”

Sam smiled, grabbing his hand to pull him along after her. 

Ashley found out eventually long after she and Chris had gotten married. She didn't care. He wasn't her man yet. In all her life Sam would never understand how her screwing Chris brought him closer to Ashley. She could only think of one answer:

_Boom. Butterfly Effect. ___


End file.
